marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 56
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Name for an Old Doll | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Newspaper Nelly is a newspaper woman who sells paper on Broadway in New York City. Every night the locals meet on the street to discuss the success of their children and they all playfully joke with Nelly, who unknown to them grew up an orphan and alone and has no children of her own. However, when up and coming boxing sensation Rocky Norris buys a paper, using the slang term "mom" to address her, Nelly's gawker's take him literally and believe that he is Nelly's son. Nelly decides to allow for this and tells them that Rocky is really her son but soon worries that she will look foolish when everyone learns the truth. Rocky meanwhile walks back to his home and is jumped by a gang of thugs, who are trying to kill him. Earlier that night he was in a match with Slugger Schloop who was supposed to throw the fight, however a double cross led him to get shot down by gambling racketeers who were watching the fight. Rocky is saved by Captain America and Bucky who were at the match and witnessed the murder. They suggest that Rocky leave his current lodgings as he will still be a target of the gang. As Rocky leaves, the two heroes theorize what must have happened. Rocky happens pass Newsstand Nelly again, and they engage in small talk. When she learns that he is looking for a room to stay, he offers to rent out her spare room to him. With Rocky all moved in the pair begin to bond immediately, and Nelly learns that Rocky is also an orphan. Soon the news that Rocky is staying at Nelly's house becomes local knowledge and eventually the gang that killer Slugger Schloop learn where he is staying and pay him a visit. They try to convince him to throw his upcoming fight but Rocky refuses to do so until they threaten to kill Nelly unless he complies. Nelly only hears part of the conversation and tries to convince Rocky to not give in to the racketeers. Rocky, wishing to save Nelly's life, brushes her off upsetting her. As the racketeers leave Rocky's lodging, Captain America and Bucky spot them and decide to watch the fight that night. That night, while Nelly watches from the ringside Rocky struggles between not throwing the fight and saving Nelly's life. He cannot bring himself to throw the fight and disappoint Nelly and wins the match. As threatened, the mobsters shoot Nelly and flee the scene with Captain America and Bucky chasing after them. Captain America and Bucky quickly capture the gang and turns them over to the authorities. Returning to the ring, they find that Nelly is okay, as the bullet struck her change belt. When examining the ring they find a bullet hole in one of the posts and realize that he mobsters were actually trying to shoot Rocky during the Slugger Schloop match and that he was never involved with the racketeers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * unnamed syndicate members Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last Frontier | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Case of the Chiming Tree | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = On their way back from a case in New Mexico, the Human Torch and Toro pass over a southwest town where they witness a man being gunned down in an alley. As his shooter flees, the Torch and Toro check on the man, who dies mumbling about a "chiming tree". Searching the body, they learn that the dead man is Fred Flanders a travelling poet. They also find a very expensive looking diamond and the address of an appraiser. They are soon met by a police officer called "Dude" who asks to help them out on their investigation in order to make a name for himself. The Torch and Toro agree to let Dude help them out. The trio go to Grant Appraising, where Grant's ailing wife greets them and tells them that her husband examined Flanders diamond and appraised it at a value of $100,000, and that the man who brought the diamond was getting it appraised for Professor Thornton at the Meteorological Institute. Suddenly, John Grant returns to his shop and is angry that his wife is telling the strangers about the last appraisal. Suddenly, John Grant returns to his shop and scolds his ailing wife for helping out the customers in her condition. After the Torch and the others leave, Grant and an unseen assailant scold his wife for almost ruining their plans. Elsewhere, the Torch and Toro arrive at the meteorological institute while Dude is parking his car. As they approach Professor Thornton's building they hear gun shots and find that Dude has apparently been attacked by the men responsible for Fred's death. Rushing into Thornton's office, the Torch and Toro find the professor dead and just barely manage to duck out of harms was a planted bomb goes off. Searching the scene of the explosion, the Torch finds an almanac that Thornton was looking at before he was murdered and finds that he was reading a section about nearby Stony Gultch, a local petrified forest. Arriving at Stony Gultch, they find some men trying to collect the diamonds that are growing from a tree. The Torch and Toro round them up and learn that Stony Gultch is government property, and so when John Grant learned of it from Fred Flanders, he hired men to kill him and Professor Thornton in order to claim the diamonds before anyone could alert the government. Suddenly, John Grant appears, with his wife at gun point, demanding that the Torch and Toro let them complete their job or he will shoot his wife. However, before anyone can act Dude arrives and shoots John Grant dead. But, the Torch, having deduced that Dude was really in league with Grant knocks him out and takes him prisoner as well, Dude confesses that he was part of the plot from the beginning. After the crooks are turned over to the police, the chief tells them that Dude was expelled from the force years ago. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dude * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Murder on the Campus | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Absent minded Professor Squiggins is running late for a lecture at Cumulus College. He rushes out of his home and quickly forgets what he is in a hurry for. Remembering and realizing he forgot his notes, Squiggins rushes back to his home and enters the wrong house. He stumbles upon a group of counterfeiters trying to pressure the football coach to proliferate their fake money among the football players on campus. Squiggins quickly runs out with the gang following after him and he stumbles into Captain America and Bucky as they are on their way to the charity football game as guests of honour. Captain America and Bucky fight off with the help of Squiggins forcing them to flee. When they press Squiggins for answers as to what happened, the absent minded professor does not recall just that he saw them in a house with a bunch of machinery and a lot of money, and rushes off for his lecture. With no leads to go on, Captain America and Bucky go to the the football game. Meanwhile, the gang discusses their next plan, replacing the money that is being collected at the charity game and force the gym coach to help them out. While back out on the field, Captain America and Bucky run into Jim Cole of the US Treasury. When he tells them he is investigating a rash of counterfeit money in the area. Hearing this, Captain America and Bucky realize what Squiggins was talking about and rush off to find Squiggins to find out where Squiggins saw the counterfeit money. However, when they question him the increasingly confused professor can't recall anything but tells them that he saw the men who attacked him go into the gym. Captain America and Bucky rush there and arrive just as the gang shoots the gym teacher. Captain America and Bucky makes short work of the gang and learn from the gym teacher what happened. When they meet Squiggins again later, they tell him that their operation was located in the house next door to Squiggins' residence. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed counterfeiters Other Characters: * * Professor Squiggins Locations: * Cumulus College Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although the narratives in the Captain America stories identify the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon from these appearances are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such in this summary to avoid confusion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}